


One Hell of a Host Club

by therentistoodamnhigh



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poor Ciel, and ciel is immensely irritated by everything, because kuro needs more fluff, in which Sebastian is endlessly amused by everything, kid can't get a break, let's be real here, this is just an excuse for me to put sebastian and ciel into ridiculous situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therentistoodamnhigh/pseuds/therentistoodamnhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a result of unexplained temporal and cross-dimensional shenanigans, Ciel and Sebastian find themselves in the world of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a catalog of their adventures together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which the Adventure Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a serious story, but its not total crack either. Updates will come very infrequently, so I'll try to make each chapter stand on its own. I tried to keep them in character as best I could. As I am always trying to improve my writing, constructive criticism is welcome. Please enjoy!

Sebastian had just served Ciel his afternoon tea when a brief rumble was felt in the study. No screaming or explosions followed the gentle rumble, which had softly vibrated the floor and lightly rattled loose objects in the room.

Ciel frowned, his teacup raised halfway to his mouth. “What was that, Sebastian? It couldn’t have been the servants, could it?” He took a sip of his tea, looking at Sebastian expectantly.

“I am fairly certain it wasn’t the other servants, but I’m not sure what it could have been,” Sebastian replied.

A stronger rumble vibrated the room for about five seconds, nearly toppling a vase of flowers and tilting a painting on the wall. When the vibrations stopped, Sebastian gently righted the vase and the painting.

Ciel set his teacup on its saucer. “Check the hall to see what else has been affected,” he ordered.

“Right away.” With that, Sebastian stepped into the hallway. He looked around and saw that nothing had fallen over or been displaced; in fact, it seemed that the hallway had not been affected at all. During all of Sebastian’s many years, he had not encountered a situation such as this. What could possibly cause shaking in one room but not affect the surrounding areas? It was quite puzzling.

A loud, sustained rattling followed shortly by a crash startled Sebastian out of his thoughts. He quickly returned to the study and saw that the vase had fallen to the ground and shattered. The Young Master was standing behind his desk and looked reasonably alarmed. As Sebastian approached him, the shaking began to intensify and become irregular while wind began to swirl, lifting paper into the air.

“Sebastian! What’s – oof!” A particularly intense shake had caused Ciel to lose his balance and fall over. “Sebastian!”

Sebastian leapt over the desk and moved to protect his Young Master. He moved Ciel so that his back was against the desk and Sebastian knelt so that he was covering most of Ciel’s body and gently cradled the back of his head so that it would not knock against the wood of the desk.

“I apologize for the inconvenience, Young Master, but it is a precaution I must take,” Sebastian said.

Ciel said nothing. He felt pretty safe, but he gripped the front of Sebastian’s tailcoat for good measure. There was a loud bang as if something large had fallen over and Ciel flinched and squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel Sebastian’s grip on him tighten ever so slightly. The floor and the desk seemed to ripple against him and there was a brief, stomach-churning moment where the seemingly solid support of his surroundings disappeared and he and Sebastian began to fall. The floor reappeared after a moment or two, but the support at his back didn’t, so Ciel fell flat onto the floor, taking Sebastian with him. Ciel heard Sebastian grunt upon impact and then there was silence.

There were a couple heartbeats of this silence before Sebastian spoke quietly. “Are you alright, Young Master?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Ciel responded.

Silence passed between them for a moment before Sebastian spoke again. “You can let go of me now, sir,” he murmured.

“Oh. Right. Of course,” Ciel muttered. He released Sebastian’s tailcoat and waited for him to move.

As Sebastian helped him up, a voice called out, “Are you guys okay?” Quick steps clicked over to them and the question was repeated.

Ciel straightened up and looked at the person addressing them, who was a boy about his height with blonde hair and a lavender blazer, clutching a pink stuffed rabbit to his chest with a very concerned expression on his face.

“I am uninjured,” Ciel told the boy as Sebastian brushed him off.

The boy relaxed and smiled. “Oh good, I was worried.” He stuck out his hand and continued, “My name is Honey. What’s your name?”

Ciel hesitantly shook his hand, wondering at the strange name. “My name is Ciel Phantomhive. What is this place?”

Honey grinned and turned to the group of six boys in a similar uniform and they took this as their cue to walk forward.

“I believe I can answer that question,” said the tall, lanky blonde in the center. “This is Ouran High School,” he made a sweeping gesture at the room around them, “and we are the Host Club!”

“What is it that you do as the Host Club?” Ciel asked.

“Since Ouran consists mostly of rich kids with too much free time,” the blonde responded, “we aim to entertain and amuse the ladies with our services and give them a good time.”

Ciel looked confused and uncertain. “So this means,” he began slowly,” that you seven are essentially prostitutes?”

Most of them had the good sense to look horrified, but the red-headed twins had the audacity to laugh hysterically.

“That’s more accurate than you think!” cried one.

“It’s probably the best description of us I’ve ever heard!” exclaimed the other.

“No no no! It’s not like that!” the tall blonde interjected. “There aren’t any sexual activities here, absolutely not! We have more class than that!”

“Allow me to clear up the confusion.” A dark-haired teen with glasses stepped forward. “But first, let me introduce ourselves. My name is Kyoya. The one defending the honor of the Host Club is our fearless leader, Tamaki.” Kyoya gestured to the people he was introducing as he mentioned them. “The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru. I’ll leave you to figure out who’s who. You’ve already met Honey and the one Honey is currently climbing on is Mori. Last, but not least, is our newest member Haruhi.

“Now to properly explain the Host Club to you. We do not provide any sexual services because that would be illegal, since we are all under eighteen. We are essentially a dating service without any commitment for either party. We intend only to delight and enchant the ladies. We all have too much free time and this is better than getting into trouble. Judging by your attire, I get the feeling that the phrase ‘dating service’ would go over your head, but the phrase ‘casual courting’ would probably make more sense to you. Any questions so far?”

“Not on what you’ve just told me,” Ciel replied, “but I want to know how we got here and where and when ‘here’ is.”

“Unfortunately, I can’t tell you anything about how because we know as much as you do about this,” Kyoya told him. “As for your other two questions, the year is 2006 and we are currently in Japan.”

Ciel stared at him for a moment before speaking in perplexed astonishment. “But that’s impossible! We are from England in 1889! And furthermore, how are we understanding each other? This whole situation is entirely improbable!”

“That is very interesting; it seems we are dealing with both spatial and temporal displacement,” Kyoya murmured.

“Now, this is all good and well,” Tamaki interrupted, “but you two are stuck here for now, so we might as well get acquainted with each other. We can figure out all of this later, can’t we?”

Kyoya opened his mouth to speak, but Tamaki kept going. “You have introduced yourself, Ciel, but what about your companion?” Tamaki smirked and waltzed over to them, casually gripping Sebastian’s tie. “Who’s tall, dark, and handsome over here?”

Ciel looked vaguely disgusted. “He is my butler, Sebastian. I don’t know what you’re planning on doing with him, but he’s off limits.”

Tamaki released his tie as Honey jumped down from his perch on Mori’s shoulders and dashed over to the newcomers and began speaking excitedly. “Now that we’ve all been properly introduced, we can have cake!” Honey grinned, grabbed Ciel’s hand and began marching away from the other two. “I’ll show you where we keep the cake and sweets!”

Ciel stumbled briefly as Honey began walking rather quickly across the spacious room. Ciel looked back and found that Sebastian was following after them, looking very amused. Ciel scowled, but it only served to stretch his butler’s smile wider. The young earl huffed and focused on keeping up with Honey.

“We keep them in here,” Honey said as they neared a set of double doors. He stopped suddenly just in front of the doors, nearly causing Ciel to run into him. Honey turned around, looking very concerned. “You do like sweets, don’t you?” he asked.

“Of course I like sweets,” Ciel scoffed. “Why would I not like sweets when my butler makes the best sweets in the world?”

Honey grinned and turned back to the double doors. “Then let’s go in!”

During this exchange, Sebastian had slid up next to the doors and now he pressed one open, allowing the boys to pass through.

Honey led the little lord in front of the large case and let go of his hand and looked at him, grinning and clutching his stuffed bunny to his chest.

Ciel’s jaw dropped slightly as he took in the sight of all the cakes and sweets displayed before him. His mouth began to water at the thought of having a taste of any and all of the sweets in the case.

“Go on,” said Tamaki behind them, evidently having come in behind them. “Take your pick; we have a large selection and can easily replenish our supply”

The twins came up on either side of Ciel and rested their arms on his shoulders. “Honey has a voracious appetite for sweets,” said the one on his right.

“It’s hard to keep sweets and cake in our case when he eats them all up,” said the other.

“It’s an impressive selection, is it not?” the twins said in perfect unison.

“It is,” Ciel agreed. “Is there a limit to how much I can have?”

“Nope!” the twins replied jovially.

“Excellent.” A smile slowly spread across Ciel’s face.

Sebastian sighed. “Make sure, Young Master, that you do not earn yourself a stomach ache for your gluttony.”

“I didn’t ask you for an opinion, Sebastian.” Ciel shot back without looking at him.

The twins laughed. “So what are you going to start with?”

Ciel spied a chocolate cake in one of the cubby holes. “Let’s start with that one,” he said as he pointed at his desired cake.

“Good choice,” Honey commented.

Sebastian pulled it down and set it on a nearby table to cut it while Haruhi retrieved the dishes for the cake.

The cake was served in the main room and Ciel took a bite of his slice, chewing thoughtfully on it. After a moment, he declared, “It’s decent. Not as good as Sebastian’s sweets, though.” He proceeded to take another bite of cake.

Honey stared at him for a moment before smiling. “Do you think you could have Sebastian make us some of these sweets?”

“Sure. Sebastian, get us another cake,” Ciel demanded.

“Right away, sir,” Sebastian replied.

“You’re a proper little tyrant, aren’t you?” Kyoya commented.

“What of it?” Ciel took another bite of cake, now halfway finished with his current slice.

“Well, I was thinking that if you’re going to stay here for who knows how long, you might as well contribute to the Host Club,” Kyoya replied. “The ladies might like your personality.”

Ciel frowned. “I’m not joining the Host Club. And besides, I have a fiancée.”

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the latter statement, but continued nonetheless. “I’m not asking you to court them, I’m just asking you to talk to them. If you talk to them, I’ll make arrangements for your stay here.”

“I’ll consider it,” Ciel said as Sebastian returned with another slice of cake for Ciel and Honey.

“I don’t think you’ll have time to consider it,” Tamaki interrupted, “because the ladies will be arriving any moment.”

As if on cue, the door opened and multiple teenage girls came in and rushed over to where they were. Upon seeing Ciel, they immediately began cooing and squealing over him.

Ciel looked over at Tamaki incredulously as if to say, “What the hell is going on?!” He then looked over at Sebastian with a helpless expression, silently asking for assistance.

Across from him, Honey smiled. “It looks like they like you already!”

Ciel attempted to extract himself from the girls, but found his efforts futile. This was going to be a very long day, he decided.


	2. In Which Sebastian Is One Hell Of A Host And Ciel Becomes A Reluctant One

Ciel turned once more to Sebastian after struggling with the girls surrounding him and found his butler covering his mouth with a gloved hand, his shoulders shaking ever so slightly. 

“This isn’t funny, Sebastian,” he snapped. “Stop laughing and help me!” 

“Very well, my lord,” Sebastian responded, a smile still twisting his expression to that of amusement. He moved to address the ladies, but Tamaki cut him off. 

“Ladies, ladies, there’s plenty of us to go around. Give the kid some space, please,” Tamaki said smoothly over the clamor of their voices. 

As the girls retreated somewhat, Ciel glared at his butler. “Thanks for nothing, Sebastian,” he said sullenly. Sebastian placed a hand over his heart and bowed slightly. “My apologies, my lord; it seems that Mr. Tamaki has beaten me to it.” As he straightened, he became aware of several girls encroaching on his personal space. “May I help you?” he asked the girls around him. 

The response he received was nothing more than high-pitched sighs and incoherent squealing. One girl managed to gather enough coherence to say something along the lines of, “You’re so handsome and polite!” 

Sebastian was bewildered by this reaction for a moment before remembering what the purpose of the Host Club was. He smiled benevolently at them and said, “I am flattered by your kind words my lady, but surely you do not wish to stare at me all day. Perhaps you would like to engage my master in discourse? I’m sure he-” 

“I’m perfectly content the way I am, Sebastian,” Ciel interrupted, crossing his arms. “I’m not interested in engaging anybody in any sort of discourse.” The girls around them giggled at their exchange. 

“That’s not very gentlemanly behavior, Young Master. You really ought to consider being more polite to these ladies,” Sebastian chided gently. 

“‘Gentlemanly behavior’?” the little earl scoffed. “Since when have I been obliged to display ‘gentlemanly behavior’ here?” 

“Ever since you stepped into this arrangement, my lord. Or landed, as it were.” Sebastian stepped closer to his master and bent down to affect a stage whisper. “I’m certain you realize, my lord, that your reputation will surely plummet if it became known that you were being so terribly rude to these ladies.” He bent closer and spoke quieter, a smirk threatening to color his words with amusement. “Surely you do not wish to convey that you are anything less than a mature Englishman. Or was I mistaken and you have decided to act your age for once?” 

Ciel whipped his head around to glare at his butler, his eye narrowing. “Excuse me?” he said darkly. 

The taller man showed no sign of remorse and straightened his back. “I believe it would be in the Young Master’s best interest to take up Mr. Kyoya’s kind offer to provide us with lodging.” He paused. “Unless, of course, the Young Master would like to take a chance on the streets?” 

Ciel glared at him for a few more moments before sighing heavily. “I hate you,” he mumbled. He continued, a bit louder this time. “Fine I’ll talk to them. Just get me some more cake.” 

The butler’s smile grew a fraction wider. “Yes, sir.” 

“And bring me some tea, too,” the little lord added. 

“As you wish.” Sebastian bowed slightly and turned to carry out the requests. 

Almost immediately after he turned away, a couple of the girls grabbed Ciel’s arms and all but dragged him to a set of couches, where they plopped him down and began to pepper him with questions. While he was being questioned, Ciel noticed that the members of the host club had dispersed and were talking to other girls and deflated a little, knowing that none of them would relieve him of his task of talking to these girls. It was even more exhausting than dealing with Elizabeth. 

At length, one girl made a very high-pitched noise and exclaimed, “You’re so cute! I could just dress you up like a doll!” She pinched Ciel’s cheek as if to emphasize the statement. 

The Earl frowned, batting away the hand on his face. “I would appreciate it if you refrained from doing so.” 

It was at this moment that Sebastian chose to return with the refreshments and served tea and cake to those sitting on the couches. With Sebastian’s arrival, the girls turned to him, relieving Ciel of the oppressive weight of their attention. Ciel gratefully took the cup of tea given to him, relishing in the small reprieve it offered him. He watched as Sebastian smiled at them, answering their questions with all the charm and grace he possessed, which happened to be a lot, considering his devilish nature. He turned his attention back to the piece of cake that awaited him. 

After savoring the first few bites of his cake, Ciel turned his attention back to Sebastian, who held the attention of several girls. He began to scowl as he watched his butler interact with them, feeling a bit awkward and somewhat useless, but mostly feeling like Sebastian was stealing the show a bit too much for his liking. _If I hear that bastard say ‘What sort of host would I be if I couldn’t do this?’ one more god damn time, I swear I’ll shove this cake into his bloody face. ‘One hell of host’ my arse. Just shut up, you stale tea biscuit._ Ciel stabbed his fork viciously into his cake, deciding that he was _not_ going to be shown up by his own butler. The little lord was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice Sebastian was talking to him. 

“…isn’t that right, Young Master?” 

“Hmm?” Ciel swallowed a mouthful of cake before continuing. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” He paused. “Actually, no, I’m not sorry.” 

The girls around them giggled while Sebastian heaved a long-suffering sigh. “Young Master,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose, “you really ought to pay more attention to those around you, it’s incredibly impolite.” 

“I am well aware of the fact, Sebastian,” Ciel said, a bit more venomously than he intended. He stabbed into his cake once more, the tines of his fork clinking loudly against the plate. 

Sebastian was bending in front of him in a couple swift strides, gently but firmly gripping the hand that held a forkful of cake. “There is no need for such violence, my lord. Whatever has made you so frustrated, Young Master?” 

To anyone else, Sebastian sounded genuinely concerned about his master’s temperament, but all Ciel could hear was the mockery in his voice, calling him out on his temper tantrum and scolding him for his childish behavior. Ciel was sorely tempted to shove the remainder of his cake in Sebastian’s face and storm out, but he was too acutely aware of all the faces watching their exchange with great curiosity. Instead, the two of them locked eyes for a few long moments before Ciel slid his eye shut and took a long breath to calm himself. He opened his eye and reestablished eye contact with his servant, perfectly composed. “I am simply frustrated by the sudden and drastic change to our schedule, Sebastian. Nothing more.” There was a silent reprimand in the young earl’s cool tone, scolding Sebastian for the invasion of personal space and the assumption that he was anything less than composed like a proper gentleman. 

Sebastian smiled indulgently, releasing Ciel’s hand and returning to his normal height. “Of course, my lord. My apologies.” He returned to the space he occupied prior to the brief altercation, clasping his hands together behind his back. 

“Aw man, I was hoping you guys were actually gonna fight,” one of the red-headed twins complained, having overheard their argument. “I was _so_ looking forward to that.” 

“I’m sorry to disappoint,” Ciel said, not sounding sorry at all. 

“It’s a shame, you’re so cute when you’re angry,” said the other twin, leaning over the back of the couch and squishing Ciel's cheeks. 

Ciel scowled something fierce and set his cake down on his lap to pry the hands away from his face. “I am not cute. Get your hands off me,” Ciel said, the words coming out slightly mangled due to the hands still squishing his cheeks. 

The two struggled like that for a few moments before Haruhi intervened, telling the twins to “stop teasing him and leave the poor kid alone.” Ciel muttered a quiet “thank you” and Haruhi smiled brightly back at him before moving away. 

The rest of the afternoon passed in a similar manner, with Sebastian showing off and Ciel participating in conversation with varying degrees of disguised reluctance and the other Host Club members stopping to tease Ciel every now and then. 

When the last of the girls had left, Ciel flopped sideways onto the couch and flung an arm over his eyes. “Ugh! That was absolutely exhausting!” Ciel complained. 

Sebastian made an amused noise at his master’s antics, collecting plates, cups, and silverware. “Come now, Young Master, surely today wasn’t that awful?” 

Ciel removed his arm from his face to glare at Sebastian. “Yes. Yes, it was that awful.” 

“Perhaps tomorrow will be less arduous,” Sebastian offered, trying to cheer him up. 

“I doubt it,” Ciel mumbled. “I can’t see how this situation could get any better.” 

“Oh, don’t be like that!” Honey chirped, jumping onto the couch next to Ciel, “It could always be worse! You could be stuck with people that aren’t nearly as nice as us!” 

Ciel raised himself up on an elbow and turned to look at Honey, an eyebrow raised. 

“Tomorrow will be much better, you’ll see!” Honey exclaimed happily, reminding Ciel sharply of Finny, his excitable and optimistic gardener. 

The little lord righted himself on the couch, sighing. He could only hope that Honey was right and that the rest of his stay in this peculiar world wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. College happened and my motivation to write for this went on a vacation, but now it's back. Hopefully other chapters won't take as long.
> 
> Sebaciel if you squint. I ship those two so hard, my portrayal of the dynamic between those two will be colored by that. I regret nothing.


	3. In Which Ciel is Introduced to Modern Gaming

Sebastian had honestly thought letting Ciel try out the games of this era wasn’t going to be a problem. He truly did. He figured that the Young Master would try the games once and then move on to more stimulating, thought-provoking things, just as he did back at the manor. But he was wrong, so very wrong. He hadn’t thought it possible, but he had managed to sorely underestimate the Young Master’s penchant for games and now he was paying the price for it. All things considered, he probably deserved it. 

It started fairly innocuously. Our favorite butler-master duo were one week into their stay in the strange new world they found themselves in when Kyoya finally asked what Ciel did for a living. When Ciel answered that he ran a confectionary and toy business, the Hitachiin twins had taken one look at each other, grinned mischievously, and asked Ciel if he was interested in trying out some popular games, to give him more ideas, of course. 

Ciel, being the master of games that he was, promptly responded that yes, of course he would like to try some games. The twins promised him that they would give him a bunch of popular games within the week. 

They did not disappoint. The next day, they came in with boxes upon boxes of games and the systems to play them on. They first recommended that Ciel play a couple games in the Pokémon franchise, starting with Sapphire. The twins also rattled off a bunch of games and their corresponding systems that he should play after that. 

Ciel had looked a little overwhelmed by the list they gave him and the prospect of adjusting to so much new technology, so the twins offered to set up all the game consoles in the penthouse apartment Ciel and Sebastian were staying in. The Host Club ended up making a day of it and several hours later, they had all gone back to their own homes and Ciel was left to his own devices, both literally and metaphorically. 

This brings us to three days later, with Ciel working his way through Pokémon Sapphire, aiming for 100% completion, of course, and Sebastian at a loss as to how to tear his Young Master away from the game. 

Ciel was currently lying on his stomach on the couch, chin on the armrest and arms dangling over the side holding the Gameboy Advance, focused completely on the game, music coming from the speakers on the device. Sebastian was standing off to the side, carefully crafting an argument that would be enough to convince the Young Master that food was more important than that blasted game. The child had already missed both breakfast and lunch due to his obstinance and desire to keep playing, even outright ordered Sebastian to leave him alone for a few hours, but Sebastian was equally as determined to get dinner into that boy. 

At length, Sebastian spoke. “Surely that cannot be comfortable, Young Master.” 

“Sod off,” came the immediate reply. 

“I must insist that you at least have some dinner, sir. You haven’t eaten a thing all day.” 

“Leave me alone.” 

“At this rate, you shall waste away before you obtain your revenge.” 

“I don’t care.” 

Sebastian crossed the room and stood at the end of the couch, just in front of Ciel, and clasped his hands behind his back, waiting. 

Ciel stopped clicking at the buttons and slowly rolled his exposed eye up towards Sebastian’s face, making eye contact with Sebastian for the first time in several hours. “What have I told you about _looming_ over me, Sebastian?” Ciel asked rather brattishly. 

Sebastian gritted his teeth, eyes briefly flaring up into a bloody red in response to his irritation. With inhuman speed, he snatched the device out of his little contractor’s hands and snapped it shut. 

“Hey! You can’t do that! I needed to save my progress! You bastard!” Ciel shouted, getting up on his knees and straining towards the confiscated device behind Sebastian’s back. 

“I have put up with this nonsense for the past three days, Young Master, and I refuse to have any more of it,” Sebastian practically snarled. “Such laziness is not healthy, nor is it proper of an upstanding gentleman like the one you are supposed to be.” 

Ciel opened his mouth to angrily shout at him, but Sebastian swiftly placed a gloved finger firmly against Ciel’s mouth and it snapped shut with an audible click. 

“As a direct consequence of your impertinence, Young Master, you shan’t have dessert for the next three days, nor will you have access to the game until you have learned your lesson.” 

“What?! You can’t do that!” Ciel exclaimed. 

“I can and will. Come, you must eat your dinner.” Sebastian seized Ciel’s upper arm and practically dragged him off the couch. 

When Ciel had regained his footing, he wrenched himself from his butler’s grip. “Let go of me!” he yelled. 

Sebastian gripped both of Ciel’s shoulders and leaned in close to him. “You’re starting to act an awful lot like a spoiled brat. If you don’t want a punishment fitting for one, you would do well to heed my directions,” he said darkly. 

Ciel knew perfectly well that the punishment Sebastian was referring to was a good harsh spanking. If he continued to kick up a fuss about this, Ciel would find himself bent over Sebastian’s knee faster than he could spit an order at his demon to stop all this nonsense at once. It wouldn’t be the first time he found himself in such a position, or even the second. 

“Fine, have it your way,” he relented, having decided that he was too fond of both his intact pride and sitting properly to risk getting a dose of corporal punishment. 

Sebastian smiled and released his grip on his master. “Excellent decision, Young Master.” He turned and placed a gentle but firm hand on Ciel’s upper back, urging him towards the dinner table. 

“You’re going to pay for this,” Ciel muttered under his breath as he sat down at the table. 

Later that evening, Sebastian was washing dishes when he heard Ciel start screaming insults and curses in the living room. He moved to see what the fuss was about and saw him playing a multiplayer first-person shooter and yelling into a headset. He sighed heavily, muttering, “Absolutely incorrigible, that little brat. Honestly, do those twins intend to make my life miserable?” 

Sebastian ended up being wholly unable to tear Ciel away from his game systems with anything short of sweets or the threat of being thrown out onto the streets if they didn’t participate in the activities of the Host Club. 

This lasted for all of about two weeks. The Host Club had taken to visiting their place of residence nearly every evening to watch Ciel play games, or more accurately, watch Ciel rage at the television screen and nearly throw the controller at the wall. (He actually did throw the controller once and it left a nice dent in the wall for Sebastian to fix. Sebastian teased him about it for days afterwards.) 

It all came to a screeching halt when Ciel found out that the twins had been recording these gaming sessions TV and were uploading the videos to a certain video-hosting website. One of the girls at the Host Club had let slip that she had seen him in a video on the internet. He was confused at first, but when Honey had cheerfully explained all the unfamiliar words and ideas, he immediately turned an accusing eye towards Sebastian. The butler had insisted that these concepts were just as new to him as they were to Ciel and so he couldn’t have been the culprit (but he totally would’ve done the same thing had he known, but he wasn’t about to tell Ciel that). 

The only people in the Host Club cruel enough to do such a thing were the twins, Ciel concluded, so they were immediately on the receiving end of his wrath. When Ciel decided the trouble-making twins had been sufficiently scolded, one of the girls giggled, saying that Ciel was awfully cute when he was angry, which, of course, riled Ciel’s feathers up even more and caused him to emphatically deny the statement. Sebastian found the whole thing incredibly amusing, of course. 

Afterwards, Ciel adamantly refused to touch any of the console games for fear that the twins had planted recording devices in the living room. He stuck to his Gameboy and even then would only play it in the privacy of his bedroom. Sebastian scoured the apartment for any such devices to ease his master’s worries and found none, but the Young Master didn’t believe him, despite his inability to lie. 

Sebastian was quietly relieved by this change of pace, since the lack of games played resulted in fewer childish fits of anger and stubbornness and made him more receptive to Sebastian’s suggestions. At the same time, he was disappointed that Ciel no longer played as many video games, since Ciel’s frustration at the games were an endless source of amusement for him. 

Now all that was left for him to do was wait until the Host Club came along with something else to amuse him. Knowing the twins, Ciel’s little spiel hadn’t discouraged them in the slightest, and Sebastian was interested in finding out what they had up their sleeves next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments, guys! They give me motivation to write more :)
> 
> Ciel would absolutely be the type to yell at his video games. He wouldn't ragequit, but he would absolutely swear very colorfully at the TV. Writing arguments between Ciel and Sebastian is just too much fun, as is writing an incredibly bratty Ciel. I should probably stop being so mean to Ciel, but like Sebastian, my entertainment is at Ciel's expense. He's just so much fun to tease, the poor kid.


End file.
